A New Life In A Strange Place
by Don'ttakemyword4it
Summary: After the death of her mother, 15-year-old Carlie Winters is taken to stay with her Dad's ex-wife and son. She bonds with them and soon enough is ready for a fresh start in a new town. It's all good until one event one day changes her perception of Beacon Hills forever.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody ever expects things to happen, but then again you can't always control fate.

I laid my head against the car door and looked over at my Dad who was driving. I looked at his face, he was completely concentrated on the road. He had that typical FBI look about him that Mom and I used to joke about. I took a deep breath, it was hard thinking about her. I mean, the only good thing about her death was that she went peacefully. I would never want my Mom to suffer.

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

"Beacon Hills," My Dad answered, eyes still on the road.

"And remind me again why you're dropping me on your other family," I said.

"They're not my other family," Dad said. "They're your family too. Besides Scott's your half-brother." Scott. I could hardly call the kid my brother, I've never actually met him to be honest. That's not weird right? Well, I don't know to be honest. Anyway, we turned off the road and up the driveway of this house. It was a nice-looking house. It was very quaint and very clean.

"Here we are," My Dad said as he parked the car and undid his seatbelt.

"This is it?" I asked.

"Yep." We both got out of the car and Dad went around to get my suitcases and overnight bag. I saw the door open and a tall woman with dark curly hair stepped out of the house. She was wearing a nurse's uniform and clutching a cup of coffee. She waved at my Dad and then turned to me. I could see her smile and start coming towards me. She extended her hand out to me.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Melissa and you must be Carlie."

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, it'll be good having you here, Scott's always out and it'll be nice having another girl in the house." She smiled at that last part and I smiled back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. I heard my Dad talking and turned around. He was on the phone and he had that look on his face. Work. He got of the phone and rolled my suitcases and overnight bag over to me.

"I've gotta go kid," He said.

"I know work," I guessed. He gave me an apologetic look and I felt bad so I gave him a hug.

"Thanks for getting me here Dad," I said.

"No problem," He said. "And I know you'll be in good hands here with Melissa and Scott." He looked at Melissa.

"Thank you," He added.

"You're welcome," She said. With one last look, he got into the car and drove off.

"Okay," Melissa said turning back to me. "Let's get inside and get you unpacked. " She helped me with my bags and together we walked into the house. We walked up the stairs and into an empty room that only had a bed, closet, TV, a couple drawers, and a desk.

"Scott and I cleared this room last night for you," Melissa explained. "I hope it's okay. If not we can-"

"It's perfect," I interjected. Melissa smiled at me.

"Well, I'll give you some time to unpack," She said. "I'll be right downstairs, call me if you need me." I nodded and she closed the door behind her. I sat down on the bed and looked around. This was my new room and it wasn't bad honestly. It was just right size and I felt instantly at home in it. I started unpacking and putting all my clothes in the closet. I was grateful that Melissa had left a box of hangers in the closet for me. I finally pulled out my dancing stuff and sighed. I was definitely going to ask Melissa about any dancing studios here. I really wanted to keep dancing, to be honest, it kept me sane since my Mom died. I heard a car pulled up outside and I went to look out the window. Two boys were getting out of the car, one looked like Melissa (I guessed that was Scott) and the other one had spikey dark brown hair. They were both talking intently like it was about something really important and of course I was curious. I opened the door slightly so I could hear what they were saying.

"Will you two settle down, she's here," Melissa said.

"What?" A boy said (I didn't know who exactly.)

"I don't want her to think that we're weird," Melissa stated.

"Where is she?"

"She's up in her room," Melissa answered. That's when I decided to open the door fully and exit my room. I walked down the stairs slowly and the voices got quiet. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Melissa and the two boys staring at me.

"Carlie hi," Melissa said. "Are you totally unpacked?"

I nodded, "Yep." I looked over at Scott and he came forward and held out his hand.

"Hi Carlie," He said.

"Hi," I said. "It's Scott right." He nodded and smiled.

"And I'm Stiles," The other boy said holding out his hand. "Welcome to Beacon Hills."

"Thanks," I said.

"I was wondering if you guys could take her over to the school," Melissa said. "She needs to go get her papers and I need to get back to the hospital." She turned to me. "You are a freshman right?" I nodded in response.

"Okay good," She continued. "So I got it right."

"Well, we can take her to the school-"

"But we-" Scott put his hand over Stiles' mouth.

"It'll be fine," He said. Melissa nodded and we split up from there. Scott, Stiles, and I went outside and into Stiles jeep. I looked around, it was a nice enough neighborhood in a nice enough town. Although, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled up at the school.

"We're here," Stiles announced.

"Cool," I said as I got out. As I started walking, I heard another door open and slam close. I turned and saw Scott walking up to me.

"I figured I should probably walk in with you," He said. "Help you find the place."

"Okay," I said. "But it shouldn't be that hard to find right?"

"Oh well better safe than sorry," He said. I nodded and together we walked into the empty school.

"Wow, this place is huge," I stated while looking around.

"Seriously?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, my old school was half the size of this and everyone knew who everyone was," I explained.

"Well, we're the same way here basically," Scott said.

"Great."

"Don't worry, you'll fit in no time."

"Hopefully." We walked into the office and I walked up to the secretary.

"Hello," She greeted me with a smile.

"Hi," I said. " My name is Carlie Winters. Melissa McCall registered me. I'm new."

"Oh yes, yes," The secretary said. She bent down and opened the drawer. She pulled out a stack of files. "You're the new freshman." She finally pulled out a file and handed it to me.

"Inside that you'll find your schedule and other papers you'll need," She explained. I nodded in response.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome sweetheart," She said. She looked over at Scott. "Hi Scott, not still skipping school right?"

"Oh no miss," Scott said sheepishly. I looked over at him: _skipping school? _

"Come on Carlie let's go," Scott said. I nodded and walked out the door. I heard Scott follow me.

"You skip school?" I asked as soon as we were in the hallway. It was weird, Scott didn't seem like the kind of kid who would constantly skip school. He didn't look at me.

"I had a few problems..." I was tempted to ask what those problems were, but I figured that it was clearly a touchy subject. We walked back outside with Stiles waiting outside his jeep. He was holding two large bags.

"Thank God you guys are finally out," He said. "We're gonna be late for practice."

"Practice?" I asked.

"Yeah, lacrosse," Scott said. Oh lacrosse, it was at that moment that I noticed the sticks they were holding.

"Can I come watch you guys?" I asked. "Since taking me home will probably make you guys even more late."

"Sure," Scott replied.

"It's alright with me," Stiles added. I put my file on the backseat in Stiles' jeep and followed the boys to the lacrosse field.

I guessed that most of the players were already on the field. I saw a tall middle-aged man yelling at a player. I guessed that he was the coach.

"McCall! Stinlinksi," He exclaimed with he turned around and saw us. He started walking towards us. He paused when he saw me. "And who is this?" A beat passed before Scott said anything.

Finally he said, "Coach this is my sister Carlie."

"Sister?" Coach asked. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well, I do so-"

"Nice to meet you Carlie," He said extending his hand. I shook it. "And I'm really sorry that he's your brother."

"Hey!" Coach saw Scott staring at him.

"Oh just get on the field," Coach exclaimed. I saw some people sitting on the bleachers so I went and sat up there. I watched them practice for a bit and saw Scott walk over and talk to this girl with black hair. I didn't know who she was, but I respected her. She was the only girl on the field, she must be really good. Well they're all really good to be honest. It was really interesting to watch.

After practice Scott told me to wait outside of the locker rooms while they all got changed. At one point, I had to go to the bathroom. I went in and out. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I slammed right into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said instantly.

"No, no, it's okay." I looked to see a guy with brown hair and blue eyes staring at me. "It's my fault." For a moment, we stood there awkwardly, both not sure what to say next.

"So I saw you at practice," He stated. "Were you there for someone?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "Scott McCall."

"You know Scott McCall?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother," I replied.

"I didn't know Scott had a sister."

"Well, I just sort of moved here," I explained. "Today actually.

"Oh wow, so you'll be going to this school?"

I nodded, "Yep, I'll be the new freshman."

"I'm a freshman too," He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, and don't worry it's not so bad being new." All of a sudden we heard vibrating and he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"My Mom's outside," He told me. "I've gotta go."

"Okay," I said. I started to walk away when I heard him say something else. I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, Carlie. What's yours?"

"Liam."


End file.
